Keijo: Sumo Spirit Heart!
by Ironbird53
Summary: Yuuki Thompson is a Japanese-American boy who'd just graduated from high school. However, he finds himself stuck in the middle of a sport he only agreed to for a dare. When he's entered into the world Keijo, he finds the only way out is through! In a battle of butts and boobs, can Yuuki find a way to even the odds? Was it really worth upending an entire sport because of a dare?


**I genuinely have no idea how I got here, but I think I can make it work.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Keijo.**

**Yuuki Thompson, a Japanese-American boy who just graduated from high school, finds himself thrown right into the middle of a sport he only agreed to for money. ****When he's forced into the world of Keijo with everything to lose and no way back, Yuuki discovers the only way out is through!**

**In a battle of butts and boobs, can Yuuki find a way to even the odds?**

**Was it really worth it when he decided to upend an entire sport because of a bet?**

* * *

Yuuki Thompson was having a mental breakdown.

How did he end up in this situation?

Yuuki recounted his present predicament. Firstly, he was smack-dab in the middle of a fight on a Land in a pair of jammers. Secondly, the rules of this fight were that he could only use his chest and...Buttocks?

Yuuki was confident in his behind, but not enough to use it as an offensive weapon.

At the moment, Yuuki was writhing in pure agony as he struggled not to fall over, and his opponent-some girl he never met before-was waving to the audience like a gladiator about to execute the loser for failure.

Yuuki's body was in a very precarious position, as he was currently trying to not fall on his back or knees. His calves felt as though they were about to snap in two from how far he was stretching them, his head was mere inches away from touching the Land, and his knees were trembling as he bent them to the point they were about to dislocate sideways.

His arms were flapping about as he tried to maintain his delicate balance.

If he could take back everything he did that led to this moment, he'd do it in a heartbeat.

However, one doesn't simply take back cross-dressing in order to get into an all-girls school that teaches an all-girl sport. Especially not when he wasn't able to explain why he did such a deed in the first place.

Such a deed ended up with him getting caught, as the test moderators wouldn't let him wear the swimsuit they provided and his jammers at the same time. Thus, Yuuki was forced to reveal he was a guy. Thankfully, the moderators allowed Yuuki to go on with taking the entrance exam. In doing so, Yuuki had now become a very big target with flashing neon signs.

It was then Yuuki realized he was hopelessly out of his depth.

The girl looked back at Yuuki.

A villainous smile curled on her lips.

It was then, that Yuuki realized...

...He was in serious trouble.

This was definitely _not_ worth whatever amount of money he accepted to do this.

* * *

_How he ended up in that situation..._

"Woo!" Shouted Yuuki, as he ran outside the front door of the school.

Yuuki Thompson, Japanese-American, lived a very normal life. His dad was American, and constantly doing his best to come back home each month and stop traveling for business. His mom was Japanese, and usually doing business work, leaving Yuuki to take care of housework with his older sister, Momo Kira. Yuuki was quite athletic, but was quite the otaku, as he'd amassed a very large _Gunpla_ collection, alongside his anime and hentai collection.

"Hold up, dude!" Called, Hiro Sato, a friend in his little clique.

Hiro Sato was a bright and kind young man, beloved by his neighbors and children in his neighborhood. His mother was well-endowed, and a very nice housewife. His dad worked for the government, and was usually away, save for when he'd trek home once each month.

Yuuki and Hiro were part of a small group of boys who'd just graduated from high school. Right now, the group was enjoying their first moments of true freedom from education. However...

"Where are we gonna go for college? It'd suck if we all split on each other..." Said Kotaro Kuro.

Kotaro Kuro was a boy with a reputation for being rebellious, but was really quite a well-behaved boy. Kotaro always put on an act of being a bad-tempered guy in public, but was easily embarrassed by his doting mother.

"Yeah..." Said Hiro, "I mean, what's the point of becoming great friends if we're all gonna go about our own lives? If we just go separate ways, then it means that we wasted our time being friends..."

"Guys!" Shouted Shin Yamato, "I just had the best idea of all time!"

"What?" Inquired the rest of the group.

"Okay, hear me out," Said Shin, "What if...One of us becomes a Keijo player?"

Shin Yamato was an eccentric young man, always thinking outside of the box for almost every situation. However, this usually led to the group getting into pointless and entertaining antics. The others tried, but simply couldn't get Shin to stop coming up with ideas.

"Are you smoking ten different drugs at once?"

"C'mon!" Urged Shin, "Think about it! We get one of us to be our bastion of Keijo, and we'd be rolling in moola for the rest of our days!"

"That's...So dumb."

"I mean, don't tell me we all don't want that money? You remember how much Keijo players can win, yeah? If we can get one of us to dress up, we can win some yen and be stupid-rich!"

"I dunno..."

"If we did that, we'd be found out so fast..."

"It could work." Said Yuuki.

Everyone looked at Yuuki as though he was a madman.

"Think about it. There's so much money to be won, we can all split it, right? I mean, that's more than enough money than I can handle, so...I might..."

The boys discussed the situation further.

"Are we really gonna do this?"

"The payoff's gonna be _so_ worth it..."

"So, Yuuki's volunteered-"

"Hey! I didn't say I would be doing this! All I said was that I'd consider it!"

"Dude, you know Keijo rules: You can only use your chest and butt to attack, and if you fall off or hit the ground with anything other than your feet, you're out. You always boasted about all that acrobatic stuff your dad taught you. Face it dude, you're the athlete out of us."

"...Hate it when you're right..."

"It won't be so bad! We'll pay you for this, man!"

"We will?"

"Uh...Yeah!"

"Mhm, mhm, name your price!"

"Fifty-thousand yen."

The other boys all did their best to maintain composure as Yuuki made his offer.

"O-Of course! We'll all chip in to make it work!"

"Yeah..."

Yuuki could tell they weren't going to come through.

But the money he'd win if he became a Keijo player...

The thought easily won Yuuki over.

"It's a deal."

The boys all clenched their fists in happiness as they began to work out their master plan for getting Yuuki into Keijo without upending the entire sport in the process. A task which was far easier said than done.

Keijo was an all-girls sport, meaning it'd be a very big uproar if Yuuki tried to play the sport as a guy.

It was also known for its very demanding physical requirements, and unnatural techniques.

If they were going to pull such a daring feat off, they would have to be smart.

That night, the boys began to gather the necessary assets to put their plot into motion.

In order to get Yuuki into position, they'd have to register him under a girl ID, make him sound like a girl, look like a girl, and be so balanced between girly and not-girly that no-one would ever know better.

After an arduous process of registration, training, and mental preparation, the boys prepared to send Yuuki off.

"Remember," Cautioned Kotaro, "Don't show your Hentai stash to anyone, keep the band-aid on your neck while you're not in a match, and don't talk at all while you're in a match. Don't be completely girly-girl, and no-one will know the wiser."

"Yeah yeah yeah," Chuckled Yuuki, "I got this."

The boys stood in silence.

"Okay," Yuuki steeled his nerves, "While you guys attend a real college-"

"-Word of advice: Don't be a Gary Stu."

"Wha?"

"I know it might look tempting, but for that sake of this, _DON'T_ bang anyone. We're talking about you going to an all-girls school, and everyone's got ass n' titties to spare. The last thing we want or need is for you to pay child support and blow our case wide open. So, whatever you do, _DON'T_."

"Pfft...My love is for Hentai, jerks!"

"That's our unsung virgin hero. Good luck!"

The boys quickly marched outside, with all the necessary items for their task. Anyone who saw what they were doing would be very concerned. But to them, it was not only hilarious, but serious.

In order to make Yuuki look like a girl, they'd applied lipstick and makeup to his face, stacked several bras together-each of which the boys brought from home-and placed a band-aid over his vocal chords, hiding the band-aid under a choker.

Everyone did their best not to laugh.

Yuuki looked back at his friends, glaring daggers at them, only making it harder for them not to laugh.

"C'mon, dude, get going! The bus for should be arriving soon!"

"You guys are _so_ gonna owe me for this..."

Yuuki rushed out of the alleyway, waving back to his friends as he ran for the bus stop.

* * *

Yuuki talked to no-one, and sat with his luggage in the very back of the bus.

Thankfully, no-one dared to approach him.

Yuuki began to remember his training.

Don't spread the legs, as painful as it will become, cover will be risked if he spread them too far open. Keep the choker on at all times, and replace the band-aid if it falls off as soon as possible. Change alone, and when in a Keijo game, since the bra was unavailable, he'd have to use a special device they'd made to make it appear he had a sturdy, well-endowed chest.

Yuuki had little to gain, and everything to lose.

_"Just keep your eyes on the prize..."_ Yuuki thought to himself.

He watched Keijo games for some time in high school.

What they did defied his comprehension.

However, in the short time Yuuki had, he'd made sure to practice a few parlor tricks in the hopes of evening the odds. Whereas most Keijo players had techniques with their rears, Yuuki practiced by learning to tough things out.

He was good at running away, but fleeing from a battle alone wouldn't win him the prize money.

He'd have to stand his ground.

When Yuuki looked around, he realized why his friends cautioned he'd be chaste.

The girls on the bus were very, very hot.

Yuuki quickly adjusted to make sure no-once noticed his steadily-increasing arousal.

_"Eyes on the prize...Eyes on the prize..."_

Yuuki then noticed one very attractive girl.

_"Now it's just confusing which prize I'm supposed to think of..."_

Yuuki wanted nothing more than to take back his decision, but it was too late.

He was on the bus, and the bus just took off.

Yuuki shuffled into a comfortable position.

He was in for a very bizarre ride.

* * *

Yuuki exited the bus, silently praying that no-one would approach him.

He moved quickly not wanting to stop and greet anyone, because doing such would risk his cover.

Seeing as he didn't know anyone on the bus, the odds on being approached would increase or decrease depending on-

"Heya!"

-On how stupid people could be.

Yuuki froze.

The cross-dressing boy nervously looked behind...

...To find a pair of girls approaching him.

There was one girl, a white ribbon tying her black hair into a ponytail, waving happily over to him, tomboy-like in how she composed herself. Her companion looked blankly, with a head of short, white hair.

Either they found him out, or they were stupid.

Probably both.

"Heya, hi!" The perky girl greeted, "I'm Nozomi Kaminashi! Nice ta meet ya! This is mah friend, Sayaka Miyata."

The other girl waved.

"I'm..." Yuuki said quietly, "I'm Yuri Hahano."

Yuuki had been registered under his real name, but came up with a random girl name in that very moment to pass as a white lie. Right then, it seemed like a basic-enough name that would pass as a girl's name. And, thankfully, it worked.

However, Yuuki was still attempting to get used to the band-aid over his neck, placed in such a manner that made him sound like a girl.

The drawback? The band-aid vibrated under the choker, which really made Yuuki uncomfortable.

Yuuki rubbed his neck.

"Hey, you okay?" Said Nozomi.

"M'fine." Yuuki squeaked.

It wasn't just the band-aid under the choker that was affecting Yuuki at the moment. In truth, Yuuki had just now noticed Nozomi's feminine charm, and felt a giddy rush as Nozomi came closer.

Yuuki did the only thing he could think of, whipping right around and running for the school entrance with all of his bag.

_"Eyes on the prize..."_ Yuuki reminded himself.

But the more Yuuki tried to focus on the salary that awaited him, the more Yuuki realized just how outclassed he was. It was already bad enough he and his friends had to actually collaborate on an apparatus for Yuuki to wear in a Keijo race to even out his lack of womanly endowment.

But this was just way too much.

He needed to concentrate.

How was he going to manage passing the entrance exams?

He'd brought a bag full of his equipment.

A pair of swim jammers he'd brought himself-he was nervous the swimsuit he'd get for the exam wouldn't cover up his privates-and a harness designed to be placed under a one-piece swimsuit to help him fight with his chest in a Keijo race.

Yuuki finally made his way to the locker room, and found an area he could be alone.

Moving quickly, he put on his jammers and his harness.

Yuuki sighed as he completed the task with the swimsuit that provided him with at the door.

He worked hard to get this far.

But he needed to work harder to go further.

* * *

It was almost time for the entrance exam to finish.

So far, Yuuki didn't do much other than sit and wait for his turn.

It was only a matter of time before...

"Hey, you!" Shouted a moderator.

Yuuki froze.

"You can't be wearing anything other than the swimsuit provided, you need to take the leggings off before you go!"

"B-uh-But-!"

"No excuses! This isn't up for debate! Now go get changed!"

Yuuki sighed.

His cover was already blown.

Yuuki began to take off the one-piece swimsuit.

There was no point in trying to hide anymore, he had failed big-time.

"Hey, what're you-?!"

Yuuki took off the wig, swimsuit, and harness. He shut his eyes as he dropped the removed items to his feet, and kowtowed in humiliation as people began to turn and see what was going on.

"You're a GUY?!"

Nozomi turned to look at the source of the disturbance, and saw Yuuki for who he really was.

She then realized that "Yuri" wasn't his real name. However, Nozomi didn't know how to feel about such a development. She hadn't really gotten to know Yuuki at all, And didn't feel as though she'd be so riveted by such a development.

Yuuki nodded shamefully.

The sudden realization caused an uproar as all the other Keijo applicants made a collection "Eeh?!" in surprise.

"You can't be serious!"

Yuuki turned around, and began to head back for the locker room.

"Where are you going?"

"Back home." Yuuki groaned, "I was trying to sign up to be a Keijo player, but I thought I'd get turned down. So I dressed up like a girl in the hopes I could actually try my luck and everything."

Yuuki staggered dejectedly.

"I should've known better."

"Now wait just a second!" Called the moderator.

Everyone turned to look at the moderator, for whatever she had to say.

"You applied for the exam, right? You can't just back out now!"

Everyone was once again startled.

"What?! You're actually gonna let this-this pervert play Kejio?!"

"Yeah! He's a total perv! He's so obviously just trying to get lucky with girls!"

"You can't be serious!"

"Hey!" Scolded the moderator, "He's signed up, he's here, and he wants to try! You all should try to be respectful!"

Yuuki suddenly felt a glimmer of hope as he realized what the moderator was trying to say.

"Now then," Said the moderator, "Since there's an even number of you, we'll be conducting one-on-one battles. However, only a select few of you are going to make it, and there'll be many factors to decide who makes the cut."

The girls were in disgust that the moderators were actually letting Yuuki go through with the exam.

However, Yuuki felt that he was just there so they'd be able to let everyone have an opponent. He was certain that they weren't going to let him in as a Keijo player, even if he scored high enough to pass. As most, they just kept him around as a placeholder.

But a slim chance was better than none.

Nozomi didn't know how to feel about such a development.

It seemed to her as though Yuuki was so passionate about Keijo, that he was actually trying to join to fuel his passion. However, Yuuki was really trying to pass the exam to get one step closer to money.

But would the thought of money be enough to push Yuuki on his way?

* * *

Yuuki stood on the Land as he calmed his nerves.

It was finally his turn.

After the revelation of him being a guy, and the declaration that he could participate in the exam, Yuuki knew for a fact that everyone else would be gunning for his head. They'd want him out of the way, now more than ever. The idea of a male Keijo player was so foreign to them, they almost despised the very notion.

As much as Yuuki didn't feel comfortable with being a Keijo player in the first place, he simply couldn't afford to back down.

He had no real plans for college.

If he were to fail here, he'd most likely have no future at all.

His opponent glared daggers at him.

The Land the two of them stood upon was quite small, and very unstable.

It certainly didn't help that Yuuki felt ready to explode at any moment.

"Remember!" Cautioned the moderator, "You can only touch the Land with your feet! You cannot use any part but your chest, and butt to make contact! Get ready!"

The girl laughed.

"Not like you have any boobs," Sneered the girl, "You're literally at half my strength! I bet you don't even have a strong enough ass to compete with mine!"

"Oh yeah?" Said Yuuki, "Well...Let's see how this goes."

Yuuki knew that his witty comebacks weren't very witty at all, but he really didn't have much confidence to work with to retort.

"Ready? On your marks, get set, GO!" The moderator blew a whistle.

The fight was on.

The girl instantly went on the attack, nearly smashing Yuuki in the head with her chest. Yuuki barely managed to evade. The air in front the girl rippled, making Yuuki very, very unsettled.

Did that girl just create wind pressure with her boobs?!

The girl swung again and again at Yuuki.

Yuuki was at a severe disadvantage due to his lack of endowment and serious lack of technique.

This was insane!

Nozomi watched from the poolside.

Yuuki was putting up a good fight, if running and praying counted as fighting. But for some reason, she could see that Yuuki's eyes were quite expressive, even if the only expression they made was absolute terror.

_"What was this guy thinking?"_ Nozomi pondered.

Yuuki was working up the courage to strike.

He was going to fail the exam at any rate.

The boy dropped into a squat, and spun around in an attempt to hit the girl with his butt. However, the girl quickly did the same in the opposite direction, quickly smashing both their hides together.

Yuuki then realized just how strong the girl was.

She'd almost sent him to the ground with that single strike.

This was a very bad situation.

Yuuki backed off, and realized the girl had hit him hard enough to almost break his hip.

"Holy...Crap..." Yuuki grunted.

"EYES ON ME JACKASS!"

The girl smashed Yuuki in the chin with her breasts with enough force to knock him off balance.

Nozomi felt her heart stop for a moment.

"Jeez," She muttered, "That guy's in for a whoopin'! Did he really think he was going to have a shot at winning?"

Yuuki could hear the applicants cheering the girl on as she pummeled Yuuki back and forth. Did they really hate him so much they actively wanted him to be beaten to a pulp? Just what sort of insanity did he agree to?

"Crush that pervert!"

"He's got it coming!"

"Bring him down!"

The girl grinned.

"Looks like you got fans!" She spat in his face.

Yuuki scowled.

He had enough.

And he wasn't taking anymore.

Yuuki suddenly drew back his fist, and aimed a Right Cross at the girl.

The girl flinched, and instinctively put up her hands to block the oncoming blow.

"Hey!" Cried the applicants, "You can't-WHA?!"

Suddenly, Yuuki's fist uncurled. Instead of hitting the girl, Yuuki suddenly began to rotate his entire right arm in a counter-clockwise circle. In a shocking move, Yuuki's entirely body jumped into the air, and began to flip right over the girl.

Yuuki's butt whacked the girl right in the back of the head, almost putting her in a concussion.

"How'd ya like that?!" Boasted Yuuki, "Not so tough when you're on the business end!"

"SHUT UP!" Snarled the girl, "You just ruined my hair you prick!"

"Big whup!"

Yuuki seized the moment the girl was trying to nurse her head.

He pulled his arms in, and began to shove the girl around with numerous bumps from his pecs. Although the blunt strikes wouldn't really do much to knock the girl down, the attacks were successful in shoving the girl off-balance.

"What the hell?!" Cried an applicant.

"He should've been disqualified!" Complained another.

"There's no rules against making people flinch." Affirmed the moderator.

The applicants all growled.

Nozomi found herself impressed.

"He's actually managing..." She observed.

Perhaps the tomboy was in awe of the cross-dressing boy's determination.

The girl Yuuki kept pushing around finally recovered.

She was angry.

"Take this you jackass!"

The girl then smacked her boobs right across Yuuki's face, causing him to stumble.

She then leaped into the air.

**"BUTT ANVIL!"**

The girl brought her butt right down upon Yuuki's temple while he was distracted, and nearly knocked him unconscious. The girl jumped back onto the opposite side of the Land as she watched what Yuuki did next.

Instead of hitting the ground, Yuuki had managed to re-balanced himself at the last possible moment!

Instead of lying on the surface of the Land, Yuuki was currently positioned in a very awkward stance. He laid the soles of his feet on the Land, and bent his knees, his ankles were currently bearing the full weight of Yuuki's body. Yuuki held his arms near his belly as he struggled to maintain balance.

His trembling midsection was a dead giveaway that he wasn't able to do this for very long.

Nozomi watched. She'd become inspired by Yuuki's incredible effort.

However, Yuuki was in serious danger! If the girl didn't drop him soon, he'd give out and fall onto the Land himself! Yuuki himself was currently rethinking his decisions as his short life flashed before his eyes.

How did he end up in this situation again?

Was it all because his friends say they would pay him to play Keijo?

Well, it certainly wouldn't happen.

There was no way he'd be able to stand back up from this postion without failing the exam.

In moments like these, Yuuki would always turn to his father's wisdom. However, his father must've never expected him attempting to become a Keijo player, let alone train him to be one.

There was no way out, was there?

The girl waved to the other applicants like she was a celebrity.

The applicants all cheered her on.

Nozomi wasn't cheering, however.

She didn't know why, but she felt sympathetic to Yuuki.

He'd come all this way...

...But it looked like his efforts were all for naught.

The girl turned back to look Yuuki in the eye.

Yuuki could feel his entire body run cold as his skin was encased in a layer of sweat. He was desperate, as his trembling core became more and more violent in its shaking. He really should've pursued a better record in gym if he wanted to do this.

However, he couldn't let it get to him! He had to fight harder! He was unable to find a fallback plan should he fail, meaning that he'd have no future if he was to fall down and fail like this now!

The girl strolled nonchalantly to Yuuki's upper-torso.

"I gotta admit," She said, "You might've actually stood a chance against me..."

The girl stood over Yuuki.

"...But you're a real dumbass if you thought you could compete in an all-girls sport!"

Time seemed to slow for Yuuki as he did the only thing he could think of.

The girl dropped onto Yuuki's chest.

**"BUTT DRIVER!"**

Nozomi felt her heart stop, and gasped a little.

Everyone gasped in shock at what they saw.

The girl suddenly realized...

...Yuuki hadn't gone down like she expected.

Yuuki was growling as he began to push back against the girl's weight.

At the last second, moments before the girl's attack connected, Yuuki had let go of his torso and grabbed his thighs. In doing so, he was now able to use his arms to pull a crunch stretch! His arms not only managed to further support his shaking midsection, but were now lifting the girl's weight along with his own!

It was unbelievable!

Having managed to negate a final blow, Yuuki had found his drive to win surging far greater than ever before!

Yuuki roared as he began to shove the girl off his body, and the girl was far too shocked to retaliate.

The moderator smiled as she watched Yuuki push onward.

"I'll be..." She muttered.

As Yuuki had a moment to pause and catch his breath, his skin glistened with sweat and began to shine in the sunlight.

He locked eyes with the girl.

A switch must've flipped inside Yuuki, as he was now glaring down into her soul with a fury. An aura unlike anything everyone watching had ever seen before began to emanate from Yuuki. The applicants were enthralled by Yuuki as he stood straight.

"Such intensity..." Muttered the moderator.

"Wh-What the hell?! What'd you do?!" Cried the girl in dismay.

For some bizarre reason, it seemed as though Yuuki was something else entirely. Whereas Yuuki once stood, the boy had been enveloped with an apparition. For a moment, the girl could've sworn she'd seen a Sumo-Wrestler around Yuuki.

Nozomi watched as Yuuki

Had Yuuki achieved some sort of awakening?

"What the hell?" The girl muttered nervously.

"I'm through with letting you toy with me!" Yuuki snapped, stomping hard into the Land as he took up a sumo stance.

The Land rocked about, causing the girl to almost lose her balance.

"What the hell?!" Cried the girl, "This doesn't make any sense!"

The moderator watched as Yuuki continued.

She smiled.

Yuuki rushed the girl.

He hit her full-force with his right pec, knocking her breast. The girl stumbled back as she screamed in pain. Somehow, Yuuki's attack had rippled through her boobs, and it was very painful to feel the impact surge through her body.

"Impossible!" She cried.

"Now," Yuuki said, "TRY MY FINISHER!"

Yuuki jumped into the air and spun. His butt hit the girl in the face, with his body beginning to stretch and reach. Before gravity took hold of Yuuki once more, Yuuki suddenly began to shoot his limbs in front of his body, creating a powerful and concussive blow from his buttocks right in the girl's face.

**"PELVIC THRUST INVERSION!"**

The attack sent the girl flying off the Land and into the water.

Yuuki landed and nearly fell as he recovered.

"Ah yeah!" He cracked, "Take that!"

The moderator blew the whistle, and the fight was over.

"Momo has been knocked overboard! Yuuki wins!"

Yuuki cheered for himself as he boasted to the applicants.

They all looked upset, and were silent.

Nozomi was silent, not knowing whether or not to congratulate the boy for his victory.

What did she think of the situation?

* * *

After Yuuki's display, nobody was willing to take him on.

When the exams were finished, the moderator came up to talk to Yuuki.

"That was some display back there! I'm impressed."

"Not like it's gonna matter..." Yuuki grumbled.

"What d'you mean?"

"Isn't the reason you let me do the exam was so that there'd be an even number? I doubt I'll ever get in."

"You sure? You scored as one of the top three applicants."

"Huh?"

"Granted, you came in third, but you passed."

"Really?" Yuuki perked up.

"So," Inquired the moderator, "Is 'Yuuki Kira' your actual name?"

"Mhm."

"That explains a lot..."

"Um...If you don't mind me asking...Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Shizuko Kuroiwa. Wait...Do you even know where this entrance exam was for?"

"Where?"

"Seriously?! It's for Setouchi Keijo Training School."

"I...I have to confess: I didn't know half of what was going on, I was just in it for the...salary." Nobody ever really told me anything about what school this was for, since I was so pressed for time.

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

"Nothing's wrong with that. But...Well, we'll just have to wait and see."

"Uh...Yeah."

"I'll let you get changed-great work today, by the way!"

Shizuko went off, leaving Yuuki to himself.

Yuuki began to put on a set of normal clothes, rather than his schoolgirl disguise.

Whether he succeeded in getting into Setouchi...

...He'd find out soon enough.

* * *

**A/N: I couldn't think of a better way to end this chapter, sorry 'bout that!**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoyed!**

**Kotaro Kuro is a reference to Jotaro Kujo, from _Jojo's Bizarre Adventure_. To further call a reference to the popular series, Yuuki's "awakening" was a reference to Stands, physical manifestations of a person's soul taking the form of a fighting spirit. ****Although this isn't actually a real Stand, since this is more of a joking reference to _Jojo's Bizarre Adventure_.**

**Yuuki's "Stand" is a sumo-wrestler. The sumo-wrestler appears to look like a ebony wooden doll, with a golden mawashi.**

**Although this is mostly irrelevant to the story, as it's not very important. However, the idea sorta popped into my head and I just couldn't help myself.**

**Let's move onto the oc boys from this chapter!**

**Yuuki Kira-5'7, brown eyes, unkempt dirty-blonde hair, Japanese-American.**

**Shin Yamato-5'7, green eyes, freckles, shaggy black hair, Japanese.**

**Kotaro Kuro-5'9, purple eyes, short black hair, Japanese.**

**Hiro Sato-5'6, blue eyes, fohawk blonde hair, Japanese-English.**

**That's all for now, hope you like it!**

**Next Time: Fight makes Right!**

**Yuuki has just barely managed to get through the Setouchi Keijo Training School entrance exams, and he's got a lot more to struggle through to keep his spot! With his ability to be a Keijo player once again on the line, will Yuuki be able to rise to the challenge?**

**It certainly won't be as easy as the entrance exam.**

**With almost every other applicant aiming to take him out of the picture, Yuuki's fight is taken to an entirely new level!**

**Even if he's not ready, will Yuuki survive?**

**Leave a review, they're much appreciated and show that you care!**


End file.
